Drunken Questions
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Remus knows it doesn't mean anything. Sirius had been drunk when he'd asked. But that doesn't stop him from hoping.:: for Liza


_For Liza, via the Drabble Game: Wolfstar, "I want to know it actually meant something."_

 _786 words_

* * *

"Relax, Moony!" James says as he passes the bottle to Sirius.

But Remus doesn't relax. This is a whole new level of ridiculousness. If his friends want to get drunk, that's all fine and well. They're seventeen and old enough to make their own decisions. But the fact that they've decided to get drunk in the Herbology greenhouse after curfew… It's a stupid risk.

Part of him is tempted to leave the other three to their own devices. He's spent years acting as their babysitter, trying to make sure the don't cause any irreparable damage to the school or themselves, and he's tired. Still, he will always do everything in his power to keep them safe.

"Sirius, that's Devil's Snare! Don't play with it!" Remus calls, barely managing to pull his boyfriend away in time.

"I'm not your son," Sirius giggles, accepting the bottle from Peter and taking a deep gulp of amber liquid before poking Remus' nose. "Which means you don't need to worry so... " He lurches forward slightly, struggling to right him. "...worry… much."

Remus massages his temples and walks away, finding a quiet place away from his friends' chaos. It doesn't take long for Sirius to find him. He sits beside Remus, wrapping him in his arms and placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Come on, perk up," he slurs. "Won't you smile for me?"

Remus' lips twitch, but he is too on edge. He shakes his head and pulls out of his grip, exhaling deeply. "I'm tired," he says because it's the simplest answer. "Physically… Tired of being the responsible one. Tired of— Are you even listening right now?"

Sirius' glassy grey eyes are focused on Remus' lips. He reaches out, smiling a goofy smile and ruffling Remus' tawny hair. "You're cute," he murmurs, snuggling closer. "We should get married."

The words make Remus tense up. He swallows dryly, sputtering. Sirius has come a long way since his old commitment issues, but this… Though he feels a hopeful flutter tickling his insides, he doesn't dare to hope. Sirius wouldn't even say this at all without alcohol in his system.

"I'm never gonna stop," Sirius adds, his lips tickling Remus' neck. "Not until we live happily ever after, 'kay?"

Remus' blush scorches his cheeks. He wants to get away, to force his lungs to remember how to breathe, but he can't bring himself to move. Even if it's a drunken proposal, something completely meaningless, he wants to believe.

He kisses Sirius gently. "Come on. You idiots need some rest," he says.

"You didn't question my ans—I mean answer my question."

"Ask me again when you're sober."

Remus tries to pretend it doesn't hurt, knowing it won't happen, knowing Sirius won't even remember this moment at all. The worst part, though, is knowing that, under different circumstances, Remus would accept in a heartbeat.

…

"Merlin," Peter groans, doubling over. "I'm never drinking again."

"You say that every time," James calls. He has one arm draped over his face, shielding his eyes. With his friend hand, he slings a dirty sock in Peter's general direction, missing him horribly.

Remus watches on in amusement, shaking his head as the friends bicker back and forth. His attention catches, however, when he feels a gentle dip of his mattress as Sirius sits beside. Remus stares at his boyfriend, unsure what to say. It's the first time in years that he's felt so awkward around the other boy.

Part of him wants to remind Sirius about the proposal, but he can't do it. It's such a silly thing, something that shouldn't be taken seriously.

"I'm thinking of doing a little travelling this summer," Remus says, struggling for something—anything— to say to fill the unusual silence between them. "Mum has some relatives who just moved to Cardiff."

Sirius nods. For several moments, he doesn't say anything.

"I hear Cardiff is lovely enough," Remus continues nervously.

"You never answered my question," Sirius says.

"Qu-question?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "You're too smart to play dumb," he laughs, his fingers ghosting down Remus' arm. "I asked you a very important question."

"I want to know it actually meant something," Remus says. "Not just some drunken thing."

"Of course it meant something."

"Then ask me again," Remus says, "now that you're sober."

"Will you marry me?"

Remus feels that tickling flutter within his chest. He nods, grinning. "Yes."

With a cheerful whoop, Sirius claps his hands and jumps onto the bed. "We're getting married!"

"Mate," James groans, "I'm happy for you. But if you don't tone it down, I will hex you."

Remus leans back, smiling as he watches Sirius' excitement grow. He doesn't think that life can get any better than this.

* * *

 _Insane House Challenge: You were drunk and proposed to me but I'm not sure how to bring it up now you're sober because I totally would have said yes._

 _Hamilton Mania, making a friend: Marauders ("I'm never gonna stop.")_

 _Bumper Cars: "I'm tired."_

 _Disney: "Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?"_

 _Showtime, Meet Me Inside: "I'm not your son."_

 _Amber's Attic: Wolfstar_

 _Buttons: Remus Lupin_

 _Sophie's Shelf, vault 22: Herbology greenhouse_

 _Lowdown, Courfeyrac: best friends_

 _Days, Happy Heart Hugs Day: Write about a couple snuggling_

 _Summer: travel_

 _Color: amber_

 _Fire: scorch_

 _Gryffindor: Peter Pettigrew_


End file.
